<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Huge by Elensule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807407">Huge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule'>Elensule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, dildo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a kink. Aaron finds out. Spencer's such a good boy.</p>
<p>Kinktober day 3, <br/>Size Kink, Praise Kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Huge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's kinktober day 3. I don't think there's any TW that aren't already in the tags. This is pretty wholesome, for outright pron, tbh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reid's eyes widened as Aaron lay the dildo out on the bed. When Aaron said he had a surprise, Spencer hadn't thought it might be something like that. The dildo was the largest he'd ever seen outside of a pornographic film; easily as wide around as his wrist, as long as his forearm. He was as nervous as he was excited about the prospect. It didn't look like it could ever possibly fit inside him, even as he knew far too much about the elasticity of human muscles.</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" Aaron's voice was warm; not as hesitant as Spencer had thought it might be. But then, that was why he loved his dom. He had a knack for telling when Reid needed a little push, and for guessing when Reid himself would never ask for something. "You left that video open on the laptop when you loaned it to me the other night, and I thought perhaps this was what you were asking for."</p>
<p>Reid remembered that video well; he flushed as he remembered watching the young man be slowly spread out and impaled by his dom. The sounds he'd made were indescribable. Before he'd stumbled on those videos, Spencer would never have called himself a size queen, but now he really wasn't so sure. "I'm not sure I can take it," he admitted, ducking his head.</p>
<p>Aaron's warm hand closed around his cheek, tipping his head up with a firm finger under his chin. "You can take whatever I can give you, can't you baby?"</p>
<p>Spencer swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, but he nodded. "Yessir," he agreed. He trusted Aaron, trusted that he wouldn't do anything that would ultimately hurt him. His dom knew all the right buttons to push; starting with that devastating smile.</p>
<p>"Good boy. Go in the bathroom and get undressed, and start stretching yourself. Then come back out here."</p>
<p>"Yessir." Spencer shivered at the hungry tone in Aaron's voice, and hurried to obey. When he returned from the bathroom, naked, Aaron awaited him on the bed. The door was closed and the air was warm; Aaron knew he got cold easily. Aaron sat with the bottle of extra thick lube and a large towel. </p>
<p>"Good boy... You're very quick tonight. Must be really excited to try this out. Lie down on your stomach," he said immediately, eyes taking their time raking over Spencer's body.<br/>Spencer warmed at the words and lay down where Aaron had indicated. The towel felt rough against his chest as he felt Aaron moving his legs into position. Spencer couldn't ever remember feeling so exposed; it was thrilling. He whimpered softly as Aaron's fingers stroked along his hole. </p>
<p>"Very good job, sweetheart," Aaron said warmly as he tested the looseness of Spencer's hole. "You listen so well for me." He slicked his fingers with the thicker lube and slid a second one inside. A third one followed shortly afterward, and Spencer squirmed a little bit. "Shhh, sit still, " Aaron admonished gently. Spencer stilled immediately, relaxing as Aaron patted his ass with his free hand. </p>
<p>When the pinky slid in alongside the other fingers, Spencer gasped. "You're really big, sir," he murmured breathlessly, remembering that Aaron hadn't told him he had to be quiet. Aaron chuckled. </p>
<p>"I've got to get you ready, I don't want to hurt you." In and out, the press of Aaron's fingers stretching and stretching him. Spencer fought to relax, breathing out slowly even as Aaron sped up the thrusts of his hand. </p>
<p>"Please," Spencer found himself begging as Aaron pressed his thumb inside, impossibly wide. "I don't... I can't." </p>
<p>"You can," Aaron responded. "You're such a good boy, Spencer. Such a good boy." The warm words let Spencer breathe out just a little more, relax into Aaron's touch, until suddenly those fingers were gone. He keened at the emptiness, falling silent as Aaron hushed him gently. "Ready, baby?"</p>
<p>Aaron slicked the dildo copiously with lube, and dribbled more down Spencer's crack. The cold was a harsh contrast to the heat of Aaron's hand that had just occupied the space, and Spencer squirmed again. And then the dildo was there. Blunt, huge, Spencer shook his head against the bed.</p>
<p>"It won't fit," he whimpered softly. "Aaron, it won't fit."</p>
<p>"Shh, yes it will, just relax for me Spence. " Aaron was implacable as always, pushing slowly until the head pressed inside. </p>
<p>Spencer gasped, hands fisting in the sheets as he fought not to pull away. He had to do it; Aaron said he could, said he was being such a good boy. His dom's voice was a constant murmur near his ear, telling him how good he was being, how pretty, how perfect. Spencer gave himself over to that voice, even as the pressure in his ass increased and the dildo slid in and in and in, pressing over his prostate in long, impossible strokes. He moaned, arching his back, as the dildo pulled out and pushed back in again.</p>
<p>His dick was hard, leaking, but he had no way of touching it. And then Aaron's hand closed around him, still slick with lube, and Spencer writhed in his grasp. "Please, please sir, please." He knew he was babbling; he didn't care. Aaron matched the stroking of his cock to the thrusts of the dildo, and Spencer spiraled higher and higher.</p>
<p>"Come for me, Spencer," Aaron murmured, and Spencer sobbed, arching his back and coming as hard as he had in his life.</p>
<p>He came back to himself as Aaron pulled the dildo out and set it aside to be cleaned later. "You're so beautiful," Aaron said, reaching for a warmed wipe from the drawer next to the bed. Spencer never appreciated his lover's thoughtful practicality more than just after a liaison. He flopped slightly as he let Aaron clean him up and tidy the towel away before curling up in his lover's arms.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Spencer said dreamily. "That was... wonderful."</p>
<p>"You were wonderful," Aaron said warmly, pressing a kiss to Spencer's sweaty forehead. "Rest a minute, then we'll take a shower. You were such a good boy for me, Spencer. You're always such a good boy for me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>